Yugoslaviaball
Yugoslaviaball |nativename = : Југославијалопта / : Jugoslavijalopta : Jugoslavijažoga : Југославијатопка |founded = 29 November 1945 (1941 as Užice) |successor = Bosniaball Macedoniaball Croatiaball Sloveniaball Serbia and Montenegroball |ended = 27 April 1992 |image = HatNn3e.png |caption = Hej Sloveni, jošte živi Reč naših djedova! Dok za narod srce bije Njihovih sinova Živi, živi duh slovenski Živjet će vekov'ma Zalud preti ponor pakla Zalud vatra groma! Zalud preti ponor pakla Zalud vatra groma!! |government = Federal Marxist-Leninist one-party authoritarian dictatorship (1945-1948) Federal Titoist one-party benevolent dictatorship (1948-1980) Federal Titoist one-party socialist republic (1980-1990) Federal parliamentary constitutional republic (1990-1992) |personality = Very friendly, Neutral/Peaceful Countryball |language = Bosnian Croatian Slovene Serbian Macedonian Montenegrin English |type = Slavic |capital = Belgradeball |affiliation = Neutral |religion = Titoism (Official Cult of personality) Atheism Catholicism Orthodoxy Sunni Islam |friends = Every country. I probably have the most friends in Earthball. Australiaball Austriaball Belgiumball Wants to join me but Soviet won’t let him Canadaball Chileball Chinaball Colombiaball Gives free cigars Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball Denmarkball East Germanyball Egyptball Finlandball Franceball PR Hungaryball Icelandball Indiaball Iraqball Italyball Jamaicaball Japanball Liechtensteinball Luxembourgball Great Socialist People's Libyan Arab Jamahiriyaball Maltaball Mexicoball Monacoball Mongoliaball Netherlandsball North Koreaball Norwayball Omanball Paraguayball Peruball People's Republic of Polandball Portugalball Qatarball SR Romaniaball San Marinoball Saudi Arabiaball Spainball Swedenball Switzerlandball Turkeyball UKball USAball (sometimes) Uruguayball Vaticanball Venezuelaball Vietnamball Yemenball Zambiaball and everybody who likes him. |enemies = Control Freak (sometimes) Bunker Lover (sometimes) Everybody who hates him and those who secede from him |likes = Everybody who likes him, His army, Josip Broz Tito |hates = Fascism, Nationalism, being Soviet puppet/satellte (but never was), Bill Clinton |predecessor = Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball |intospace = YES!!! THERE IS A CONSPIRACY RUNNING BRO!!!! I WAS INTO SPACE!!! DON'T BELIEVE THE LIES OF THE US GOVERNMENT!!!! MAYBE HEARD OF THE YUGOSLAVIAN SPACE PROGRAM?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!!?!? |bork = Yugo Yugo, Tito Tito |food = Piroške, Burek, Ćevapi |status = No one know... |notes = I will be back!!! |reality = Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia |imagewidth = |gender = Male |military = 4th stronkest army in Europe }}Yugoslaviaball '''is a historical Slavic countryball that was composed of what is today Bosniaball, Croatiaball, Montenegroball, Macedoniaball, Serbiaball and Sloveniaball. Relatively big, it occupied most of the Balkan clay with his neighbors Bulgariaball, Albaniaball and Greeceball. Although Yugoslaviaball was communist, it did not like Sovietball and had good relations with the west. Yugoslavia was never in NATOball or Warsaw Pactball. However, it mostly preferred to stay alone, he was always neutral, rich, powerful, relevant, popular and had the 4th strongest army on world. Yugoslavia was always having a good time. History Creation During WWII, he was created from the Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball as the '''Anti-Fascist Council for the National Liberation of Yugoslavia in 1942 when he morphed into the communist state in 1945 by the Partisans. The Yugoslav War Josip Broz Tito's death in 1980 saw some massive issues within him. In 1991, ethic and nationalist conflicts began to explode in his head, which started the Yugoslav war. In 1992 he heard another happened in his head and Yugoslavia also ditched his communist goverment in 1992. Eventually, in 1995, The Yugoslav wars ended and Yugoslaviaball was thought to have been dead in 1995. But he changed his name to Serbia and Montenegroball. So he was officially dead in 2006. Aftermath As of 2006, the grounds that once belonged to Yugoslaviaball are now shared by Bosniaball, Croatiaball, Montenegroball, Macedoniaball, Serbiaball and Sloveniaball. Kosovoball proclaimed independence from Serbiaball in 2008, but it still remains largely unrecognized. All of them are somewhat debt-ridden, as they all agreed to equally inherit Yugoslaviaball's debts after its death. Sloveniaball and Croatiaball can into Merkelreichtangle EU. Relationships Friends * Austriaball - Good Friend! * Greeceball - Good friend! * Italyball - A nice neighbour, but he will never into good olive oil like me! TRST JE NAS! * SR Romaniaball - Also a good friend! * Switzerlandball - Nice guy, also neutral like me. * USAball - A very nice guy, but sometimes he is a very weird imperialist. Befriend him because we both op hating Stalin * UNball - I am a founding member, and of lovings! * UKball - A good friend. * Serbiaball - I miss you! * Canadaball - Very nice Canadian. I actually like Maple Syrup! Neutral * Czechoslovak Socialist Republicball - I like him, but he needs TITO in his life, to get free from Warsaw Pactball. * EUball - You guys are nice, but I won't join you due to neutrality. But I will support you till now Enemies * USSRball - I am not going to be your puppet and stop sending assasins to kill me! * PSR Albaniaball - Hah, yuo are not my friend you shqip YOU EVEN FELL HAHAHAHAHA * Warsaw Pactball - Happy, that never into joined. Hahahaah you fell on 1989! * NATOball - I CURSE YOU FOR BOMBING US IN 1999! YOU ARE SO HEARTLESS 20th ANNIVERSARY! ** Albaniaball - I am glad Hoxha fell but YOU RUINED KOSOVO AND YOU RUINED OUR NATIONALISM! Relationships with his sons * SR Croatiaball, SR Serbiaball, SR Bosnia and Herzegovinaball, SR Sloveniaball, SR Macedoniaball, SR Montenegroball, SAP Kosovoball and SAP Vojvodinaball- Yugos! I need to manage to hold all you together... How to draw Drawing Yugoslaviaball is easy: # Draw a black circle and divide it into three stripes with blue on top, white in the middle, and red at the bottom. # Draw in the mid a red star with a yellow border around it. # Draw eyes and you have finished. Gallery The_Breakup_of_Yugoslavia.png|Yugoslaviaball death WW2 Croatia.jpg comic 14.jpg Byz-Belgrade.png Blank (6)-0.png|Kingdom of Yugoslaviaball, Yugoslavs before socialism. Blank (10).png|New Yugoslaviaball in WW3 country-balls-a-very-cold-war.png VLZfAyw.png Immigration Physics.png Yugoslavia7.png Polandball community by tringapore-d7m55l1.png Da_Polandball_crew.png 9dlun2U.png Yugoslav sob story.png XgCL7j0.png Yugoslav.png Big and Weak.png Belgium Canada Croatia Czech France Hungary Netherlands Poland Romania UK USA USSR Yugoslavia - The Coldest War.jpg Qlc60na.png Videos The Balkan Century|Made by brain4breakfast Quotes *"Smrt fašizmu, sloboda narodu!" - Death to fascism, freedom to the people! *"Živ(j)ela Jugoslavija" *"Bratstvo i jedinstvo!" - Unity and brotherhood! *"Mi smo more krvi prolili za bratstvo i jedinstvo naših naroda. E nećemo nikome dozvoliti da nam dira ili da nam ruje iznutra, da se ruši to bratstvo i jedinstvo." *"Ide Tito preko Romanije." *"Po šumama i gorama." Links *Facebook *Instagram }} es:Yugoslaviaball hr:Jugoslavijaball ru:Югославия zh:社会主义南斯拉夫球 Category:Yugoslaviaball Category:Europe Category:Historical Countryballs Category:Slavic Category:Communist Category:Socialist Category:Bosniaball Category:Croatiaball Category:Sloveniaball Category:Serbiaball Category:Atheist Category:Orthodox Category:Slovenian Speaking Countryball Category:Macedonian Speaking Countryball Category:Montenegrin Speaking Countryball Category:Serbian Speaking Countryball Category:Croatian Speaking Countryball Category:Bosnian Speaking Countryball Category:Central Europe Category:Southeast europe Category:Olympic Host Category:Nazi Removers Category:Dictatorship Category:Burger Removers Category:Montenegroball Category:Kosovoball Category:Macedoniaball Category:UNball Category:Balkans Category:Bosnia and Herzegovinaball Category:Characters